


Short 28 - Triumphant

by stgjr



Series: "The Power of a Name" Series 2 - "Time Lord Triumphant" [28]
Category: BattleTech: MechWarrior, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Multi-Fandom, Star Trek, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiverse, multiple crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Now acting as the Time Lord Triumphant, our narrator blitzes a path of terror and destruction across the dimensions, facing down vile forces whenever and however he chooses.





	Short 28 - Triumphant

Deralak was a populated planet in what is called the Delta Quadrant. The sentient species that evolved there were fairly unremarkable even by the standards of their galaxy. Humanoid from the ancient Seeders' DNA models, of course. Bone ridges along the temples. Skin colors in the red to orange range. But fairly unremarkable.  
  
But their world was not. It was rather rich in resources, courtesy of repeated asteroid impacts in primordial times.  
  
And so it was that the Borg came to their world. Two Cubes, sent to process the planet.  
  
The Derak tried to fight. But they had just mastered warp travel. All they could do was sent suicide warp ramming ships up that the Borg effortlessly deflected with their sensor technology. The two Cubes smashed through their defenses and approached the planet.  
  
That was where I came in.  
  
I emerged from the TARDIS as soon as I materialized it in the Derak planetary defense command. They stared at me in wonderment and fear as I stormed up to a station with my sonic screwdriver whirring. "Just a moment," I announced. "I'll deal with this." I ran the sonic over the communication station to take it over and open a channel. "Attention Borg Collective. This is the Doctor speaking," I announced proudly, smirking. "I'm only going to say this once. _Bugger off._ "  
  
The Derak looked at me in bewilderment. But one remained looking at his station and gawked. "High Commander! The Enemy is stopping! They are.... they are fleeing!"  
  
The "High Commander" looked at me with stunned crimson eyes. "How did you..?", she asked.  
  
I interrupted her brusquely. "Nothing major, Commander. Just saving another world from the Collective. Toodles." I returned to the TARDIS and locked the door behind me, paying the Derak no more thought now that I'd scared off the Borg. After Traxil Prime I suppose I shouldn't be surprised they run like misbehaving children whenever I pop up.  
  
Another world saved. Another piece of the Multiverse made better.  
  
And so many more places to go.  
  
  
  
  
I stood amidst the rain and lightning of the blighted world of Dromund Kass with a grim look on my face. I was standing in the streets, a rain cloak on my head, as I surveyed the mighty structures of power for the Sith Empire. The Sith Citadel, Imperial Intelligence Headquarters, and the Mandalorian Enclave.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
I turned and looked down. A small Twi'lek child was looking up at me. His cyan complexion was marred by a scar on his cheek. The shock collar on the back of his neck told me all that I needed to know. "Yes, lad?", I asked calmly.  
  
"You shouldn't stand there, sir," the boy said. "They'll arrest you for loitering."  
  
I smiled thinly. "Yes, I'm familiar with Imperial ideas of law and order. But they won't be arresting me, young man. I'd make them regret it."  
  
Fear showed on the child's face. "Are.. are you a Sith Lord? I-I'm sorry if..."  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not a Sith Lord," I answered. "I'm a Time Lord. The only one you'll ever see." I directed my gaze toward the mighty buildings. "They call me the Doctor."  
  
And at that point I held up my sonic screwdriver and triggered it. The purple tip lit up. The device whirred.  
  
Explosions rippled across the three great structures, growing in intensity and power until all three utterly collapsed, falling into the chasm below.  
  
Screams erupted from the people in the rest of the city. People began rushing about, seeking to alert the military and emergency services. The boy stared in wonderment at the sight. I thought I saw a glimpse of satisfaction insert itself into the horror. Understandable. The poor young lad has probably fantasized so much at seeing his oppressors suffer.  
  
"Have parents, lad?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "I don't know my father. My mother was executed by the House lord when I was small."  
  
"Ah." I held the sonic up again and sent out a simple disruption pulse with it. The shock collar on his neck let out a small crackle and fell off of him. "Come along then. I know just where to take you."  
  
I ended up leaving the boy three hundred years in the future at the doorstep of the Jedi Temple. It was the best place for him.  
  
I still had work to do.  
  
  
  
  
There was great commotion in the hidden capital of the Word of Blake. The real headquarters, that is, where the Master of the Word of Blake himself was quietly directing his forces to fulfill "prophecy".  
  
Prophecy. Ha.  
  
My attack took place over quiet months. Spies in ComStar compromised to Focht and Mori. Word of Blake targets revealed for ComGuard forces to strike. I sabotaged their forces on Gibson with quiet efficiency.  
  
Now I stood on one of their Hidden Worlds. Their security was in tatters. I had their defenses forces running around dealing with explosive devices and other traps I'd left to divert them. All so that I could focus my attention on the main target of my excursion.  
  
Their first _Manei Domini_ lay spasming on the floor with their cybernetics going haywire. I stood over their leader, a rather nasty fellow called Apollyon, and smirked. "Megalomaniacal cyborgs. I so enjoy ruining you lot. You're always so full of yourselves before the sonics come into play."  
  
Apollyon glared hatred at me before he fell unconscious. His body still spasmed from the short-circuited cybernetics.  
  
I smirked and looked up at the robed figure they had been consulting with. "The Master, I presume?" I rolled my eyes. "Presumptuous. Technically, I should regard a being calling himself 'the Master' as my worst rival, but the truth is you're rather pathetic. And I much prefer your double, Thomas Marik."  
  
"I have heard of you," the real Thomas Marik - Master of the Word of Blake - rumbled. "The Doctor. The lapdog of the Great Houses."  
  
"I hold no loyalty to them," I remarked. "I've been striking at you because I know what you truly are." I smiled. "The crazed adherents to a jumped up and silly communications minister and his megalomaniacal successor. I know what your long term plans are, Marik. And I'm here to nip them in the bud."  
  
Two eyes, one organic and one cybernetic, glared at me with hate. "You _arrogant_ man. You blaspheme the Blessed Blake."  
  
"Ah, you exaggerate," i retorted. "Blake wasn't that bad a chap, really. I tried to warn him about Toyama but he wouldn't listen." I let out a sigh. "Too bad."  
  
The "Master" stood from his throne after hitting a key. "You didn't get all of my _Domini_ ," he declared. "The Word will not be...."  
  
"Yap yap yap." I held up the sonic screwdriver and triggered it. Thomas shrieked in agony and fell over. "'The Master'. So pretentious. You're a joke, Marik. And your Word will not be allowed to succeed."  
  
"Who are you to direct our destinies?!", Marik demanded. "We bring enlightenment to..."  
  
I hit the sonic screwdriver again and caused him to fall over, unable to scream as his cybernetics went haywire. "You mean the enlightenment of nuclear weaponry as you shatter world after world? I know what your efforts would have wrought, which is why I'm here to destroy you." I shook my head. "The problem with you lot is that you're laughably vulnerable to the technology of the Time Lords. It's almost pathetic how unsporting wrecking your Word is, Thomas Marik. Of course, I'm not in it for sport." I walked up to him and kicked him over onto his back. "I'm here to make your universe a better place. That starts by removing the Word of Blake as a threat. You can remain as you appear to others, a bunch of technology-worshiping misfits clinging to the other Thomas' coattails. Utterly _harmless_."  
  
"Blake's sacred Word will not be denied," Thomas rasped.  
  
"It already has been," I informed him, pointing to a window.  
  
He looked out of it as I triggered the screwdriver.  
  
Buildings in the distance began to explode, courtesy of the detonation signal I sent.  
  
"No," he whimpered. "No, you... you don't know what you're..."  
  
"The work of centuries," I said. "ComStar's little secrets. Now yours. And now... they're rubble. All of that lost technology gone forever."  
  
"Blasphemy!", Thomas wept. "Desecration! You monster! You damned monster!"  
  
I didn't say anything. This was the man who would have caused the deaths of billions, after all. The shattering of entire planets under nuclear hellfire and chemical weapons and engineered plagues. Now I would just leave him with shattered dreams.  
  
I smiled at that as I quietly summoned the TARDIS and left Thomas and his precious _Manei Domini_ behind, their bodies wracked by the fried cybernetics that I had destroyed their means to replace. I thought it was rather appropriate for people who ranted about the weakness of flesh against the purity of technology.  
  
Another day. Another triumph for me.  
  
And so the march of the Time Lord Triumphant continued.  
  
  
  
  
I actually liked Tanith.  
  
It was a forest world, you see. The trees could move, so the forests always shifted. The people dwelling there had a Gaelic feel to them. Very nice world... for an Imperium of Man world anyway.  
  
Unfortunately, Tanith was due to be destroyed by a bunch of people working with extradimensional beings that fed on pure suffering. Followers of Chaos, in other words. Chaos with a capital "C", even.  
  
And as much as I disliked the Imperium and its excesses.... I disliked Chaos even more.  
  
I stood at the door of the TARDIS in orbit over the planet, a microphone rigged to the TARDIS communication circuit in my hand. Ahead of me the horrific visage of a Chaos-crewed fleet rippled in transition from the Warp and moved into firing position to bombard the planet. "Well hello there!", I shouted into the microphone. "Attention Chaos buggers. This is the Doctor speaking. I'm afraid that I've taken rather a liking to this planet, even if it's owned by the narrow-minded idiots of the Imperium. So I'm only going to say this once! _Bugger off!_ "  
  
There was silence. And then a deep, growly voice struck in my head. _You are powerful_ , the voice said. _What is one world to you? We could offer you so much more._  
  
 _Sorry_ , I answered in my head. _I've seen what you lot do to the people who sign up with you. Not interested. And I'm going to take this as a 'no'._  
  
" _We will feast on your bones!_ ", a voice screamed over the communications line.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Ah, Khorne types. Feast on this." I went to the TARDIS control and triggered the signal.  
  
Ripples appeared in space as devices shifted power away from their cloaking devices. Their power instead surged into their projectors. Massive tears in the fabric of space ripped open momentarily. Hyperspace jump points, to be exact, salvaged from the cosmos of _Babylon-5_. And they were in such close proximity that they destabilized each other swiftly.  
  
Ships from this cosmos were tough. There was no getting around that. But their own mass and toughness now turned against them. They were big, hard to accelerate, and their mass only made the gravitational attraction of the hyperspace jump points even more powerful. I watched and smiled as the Chaos ships struggled to get away, to flee, but could not. Jump points collapsed, generating such massive gravitational forces that they ripped the Chaos ships to shreds. Some of the ships were actually pulled into the relevant hyperspace bands before the points collapsed, stranding them forever in hyperspace.  
  
After ten seconds of crackling brown energy coupled with explosions, there was nothing left.  
  
"Well, that's all there is to that," I said.  
  
Another planet saved. More lives saved.  
  
More good work done in the Multiverse.  
  
But there was still so much more I could improve. So much more I could _fix_.  
  
I'd heard that there was a unit of the Imperium Guard that would have found purpose in the loss of their world, the world I had just saved. I had altered this universe's timeline. Just as I had altered the Republic-Sith War by destroying Imperial HQ, the expansion of the Borg Collective, and the future of the Inner Sphere. There would be consequences.  
  
And I would deal with them, if it was needed.  
  
I... would... deal with them.  
  
I felt my eyelids droop and stifled a yawn. I'd been pushing myself lately. I felt like I needed some rest. I didn't have to worry about rest, really. I mean, about horrible things happening while I rested. I entered coordinates into the TARDIS that would shift me into an early universe that would give me plenty of time to get some shuteye and sustenance. And then I'd get back to work.  
  
There was always more work to do.  
  
The Time Lord Triumphant would march onward. And I would make everything better.


End file.
